User blog:SidneyGaming101/WWF:RAW Episode 1
(Starts with "Stone Cold" Steve Austin walking to the WWE HQ) Michael Cole:Is that?.... Jerry "The King" Lawler:It's the Texas Rattlesnake! "Stone Cold" Steve Austin! ("Stone Cold" Steve Austin knocks on Mr.Mcmahon's door and Vince anwsers) Mr.Mcmahon:Hello? Is som- (Sees "Stone Cold")Steve? You're going back to Wrestling! "Stone Cold" Steve Austin:I came back to Wrestling since the raid of Area 51, Well since we got the old ones back! How about i take charge of RAW and Smackdown! Mr.McMahon:No can do! Austin, This is my Show and this is my Headquarters! "Stone Cold"Steve Austin:Your PG Era sucks! Like someone sucked your dick! McMahon. Mr.McMahon:What? Why you gotta F'cking say that to your boss? "Stone Cold"Steve Austin:I'm not your boss anymore! ("Stone Cold"Steve Austin puts a Middle Finger on Mr.McMahon and stuns Mr.McMahon) Michael Cole:Looks Like Stone Cold's now in charge! Get it? Jerry Lawler:That isn't even a joke! ??:That means i'm leaving AEW for This! (The Camera cuts to Jerry and Cole on the Commentary Table) Jerry Lawler:Who the hell is that? (JR appears out of Nowhere attacking Cole, Cole runs, JR sits next to Jerry, Jerry gets confused) JR:Alright, Let's start the show! Jerry Lawler:Right. (The Raw intro from 2000 Starts, Fireworks start flashing, Crowd gets louder, More fireworks come flashing) JR:Welcome back from Monday Night Raw!, We welcome you from California, New York, JR here Alongside Jerry"The King"Lawler and get ready for a Wild Night of RAW! Jerry Lawler:JR, it's good to have you back! JR:Me Too Jerry, Me too! (Glass Shatters) Jerry Lawler:Is that the Texas Rattlesnake again? (Stone Cold's Music plays, Crowd gets more louder) JR:BAH GAWD,IT'S THE TEXAS RATTLESNAKE! Jerry Lawler:What is Stone Cold doing here tonight? (Stone Cold gets inside the ring, The Music stops, Stone Cold speaks) Stone Cold:I know i've not been wrestling for some years, But i always stun the entire McMahon Family Which is the best i could do, I can't not wrestle due to Owen Hart breaking my neck! But since He came back to life, He will break it again but I just wanted to have 16 Matches and The RAW Reunion was hell of a cake! But let me Introduce to you The......Rock! (The Rock's Music Plays, Crowd gets Louder) JR:BAH GAWD!, THIS KEEPS BEING BETTER AND BETTER! Jerry Lawler:This could be the Attitude Era 2.0 or what? (The Rock gets inside the ring) The Rock:What's up Everyone! (Zooms to A Sign holding CAN YOU SMELL WHAT THE ROCK IS COOKING?) The Rock:Remember The Rock? Crowd:YES!!!!!! The Rock:Well then, i came here to Announce something you've all never knew! I see some kids over there! Let them stay here and See the Madness your parents were excited from! (The Music from Golden Era,Attitude Era,Ruthless Agression Era mixed plays, Crowd gets crazy, All Wrestlers from Golden Era,Attitude Era,Ruthless Agression Era run into the ring) JR:BAH GAWD! Jerry Lawler:This looks a mix between the Warzone and Armaggedon Era! Earthquake:Look at us, We're alive! Hulk Hogan:We know Brother! We made the Ratings go up! AJ Styles:If you wanna think I'm also from Attitude Era, but only got a 1 match between Hurricane! The Hurricane:You were a Loser back then. (AJ Styles goes to Hurricane) AJ Styles:You think i'm a loser? The Hurricane:Yeah! AJ Styles:You will stop calling me Loser if i do this! (AJ Styles does the Styles Clash on Hurricane, A Brawl Happens) Jerry Lawler:This may look like the start of Warzone and Armaggedon Era! (Some Wrestlers hold Hurricane and Others hold AJ Styles) Hurricane:You were still Shit! AJ Styles:Fuck off Bitch! (Wrestlers stop holding AJ and Hurricane's hands, The Two go to the ring) The Rock:Ey, Austin can we get out of here for a while? Stone Cold:Sure! (Stone Cold and The Rock leave the ring, All the other wrestlers leave too with Stone Cold and The Rock, Cuts back to Hurricane and AJ Styles) JR:This May be the first battle of this Era! (AJ Styles punches Hurricane 3 Times and Lies down) Jerry Lawler:What a Knockdown! (AJ Styles does a Swanton Bomb) JR:What a swanton bomb! (Jerry tells JR about a joke while AJ Styles and Hurricane are fighting) Jerry Lawler:What did Hulk Hogan ask in Arts and Crafts Class when he was a kid? JR:What? Jerry Lawler(Hulk Hogan Impresson):Whatcha you gonna glue, brother? JR:(Laughs) (Hurricane throws AJ Styles into the barricade) JR:BAH GAWD! Jerry Lawler:Looks like AJ's down, we need a referee (The Rock as a Referee comes, Crowd gets loud) Jerry Lawler:I didn't mean't a guest referee, I mean't a referee (AJ Styles stands up, AJ goes back to the ring, Hurricane kicks AJ Styles) JR:AJ's down again! (Hurricane pins AJ Styles) The Rock:1....2... (AJ Punches Hurricane) JR:How do you make a Fruit Punch? Jerry Lawler:How? JR:Give it a pair of boxing gloves! AJ Styles:(Screams) (AJ Styles does a 450 Splash) JR:BAH GAWD!, WHAT A SPLASH (Hurricane Stands up, AJ does a Pele kick, AJ Pins Hurricane) The Rock:1....2.... (Hurricane kicks AJ Styles) Jerry Lawler:AJ and Hurricane are down (Hurricane stands up a bit) (AJ Styles stands up) JR:Looks like AJ's gonna win this! (AJ Throws Hurricane outside the ring, AJ goes to Hurricane Lying down) Jerry Lawler:What AJ's gonna do? (AJ gets a Steel Chair) Jerry Lawler:This is where the shit happens! (AJ Puts Hurricane's Neck inside The Steel Chair, Hurricane bleeds) (The Bell rings) (The Rock goes down and Kicks AJ Styles) The Rock:No Weapons! (AJ Styles stands up and Attacks the Rock) JR:What the hell? Jerry Lawler:He's trying to Attack the Rock! (The Rock Rock bottoms AJ Styles) JR:BAH GAWD! Jerry Lawler:AJ just got rock bottomed! (The lights go out) JR:What the hell? (Kane's Music plays and Titantron, Crowd gets Crazier, Kane wearing his 1997 outfit) Jerry Lawler:Is that Kane? JR:That's gotta be Kane!, That's gotta be kane! Jerry Lawler:What the hell is Kane doing here tonight? (Kane goes to The Rock and Chokeslams the Rock) JR:Oh my! Jerry Lawler:This gotta be the best night ever! (AJ Styles faces Kane) AJ Styles:Kane? (Kane goes to Hurricane and Tombstones Him) JR:Tombstone Piledriver! (Kane puts hid hands up and down and does his pyro) (Kane Teleports) Crowd:(Screams Loudly) Jerry Lawler:What's AJ's gonna do? (Hurricane stands up, Bleeding, Hurricane dropkicks AJ Styles) JR:A dropkick? (Hurricane kicks AJ Styles 7 times) (AJ Styles stands up, AJ Styles Faceplants Hurricane) Jerry Lawler:What a faceplant! (AJ Styles pins Hurricane by himself) AJ Styles:1....2......3.... (Bell Rings, AJ Styles Wins) JR:The first winner of this era, AJ Styles! (AJ Styles leave the hall) (1st Backstage Segment:Big Show meets Andre the Giant) (Opens with Mick Foley and Big Show talking about Tomorrow's match) Mick Foley:You got this, Big S! Big Show:I will never be the best wrestler! Mick Foley:I'm your manager, dude so don't give up! There's more matches than this one because it's confirmed this only have 1 match due to It Starting! Big Show:Fine! I belive you Foley!, if i ever get to see my father again! I'll be happy! Mick Foley:Alright, i'll leave for a while Big S! Big Show:Alright! (Mick Foley leaves, Big Show walks until he sees Andre the Giant, 80s Crowd gets Louder) Andre The Giant:You bigger than me? Big Show:Nope, you're more bigger than me. Andre the Giant:But do you know i'm your real father. (Crowd gasps) Big Show:It's just a storyline, it's not real! Andre the Giant:Wait until you see this! (Shows a Picture of Andre and Baby Big Show) Big Show:(Gasps) Andre the Giant:Believe me? Big Show:I do! (The Segment ends, Cuts to JR and Jerry) JR:Alright, Everyone RAW is finished due to it Beggining but be pumped for The 2nd Episode of RAW! Jerry Lawler:I'm Jerry Lawler alongside JR, We'll see you again Everyone! (The Episode ends) Category:Blog posts